


Fire and Ice

by billfan80



Category: Ice - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billfan80/pseuds/billfan80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based loosely on the character of Minister Simon Peterson from Ice the movie.</p>
<p> *contains spoilers*</p>
<p>When Simon Peterson was sworn in as a minister of Great Britain he pledged his loyalty to protect his nation. He could never have imagined the ultimate sacrifice his pledge would entail. </p>
<p>With the world plunging into an abyss of ice and sorrow, out of the darkness of the final moments Simon manages to find the comfort and love that he had been looking and hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters created by James Follett ,Richard Mewis & Ray Harding except for Megan who is my own creation
> 
> No copyright infringement intented 
> 
>  
> 
> Massive thanks to Brazendale for all her help, for the awesome pic and for being my Beta, you rock hun x

 

 

 

Minister Simon Peterson closed his office door, he could hear the rest of the people in the building leave, they didn't have long. In only a matter of hours the whole of London would be covered in a thick layer of ice, a new ice age was on its way and only a few would survive it.

He sat down in his chair behind the thick wooden desk and closed his eyes, he had chosen to stay behind, to be the one who would be there for the people of the country he had chosen to protect in his job, he sighed, and he felt as though he had failed.

When Professor Thom Archer had made his presentation and told them all at the polar alliance what would happen with the drilling in the Greenland glacier they had all brushed him aside saying it was fiction what Professor Archer had said, the stuff of Hollywood movies, it could never really happen or so they had all told themselves, Simon included, pressured to do what was expected him he had dismissed Thomas's concerns, an act he deeply regretted. So here he was, sitting alone in his office waiting for the end. He felt it was his duty to be the one to stay behind, the only way he could make amends.

He reached into his desk draw and pulled out a small flask containing brandy, he poured some of the liquid into a glass on his desk and lifted it to his lips, taking a small sip and for the first time in years he prayed. He asked for forgiveness and for the strength to do what he felt he had to. He closed his eyes as the liquid burned his throat as he swallowed. The sound of the door opening shocked him and he opened his eyes to see his PA Megan, standing there.

Simon walked over to his desk and picked up his flask, he took another glass from the tray and poured a shot of the brandy into it. He turned and made his way over to Megan and handed her the glass. 'Thank you,' was all he could say and then silently took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently as she in turn thanked him for the drink. He remembered the first time he had seen her; she had been in a group of six other interns. She was new but she knew what she was doing, they had worked together on other projects and when his PA Martha had left to move to France with her new husband he knew she was the one he wanted to take over the position.

She was very smart and very beautiful. He had felt attracted to her from that very first meeting but always told himself that he must be professional, that no matter what he felt that he could never act on those feelings and he hadn't, even though it hurt him. He watched her lift the glass to her lips and take a sip, closing her eyes as she savoured the taste, her tongue brushed against her lips and he had to take a breath. He wanted to claim her lips with his, to show her how much she meant to him but he was scared of her rejecting him. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her, there was something different about him, his eyes seemed darker. She wanted him badly, she always had.

She placed her glass down on the table next to her and reached up to stroke the side of his face. He moaned softly at her touch before letting go of her hand and pulling her close and capturing her lips with his.  Her hand moved to his hair, running her fingers through it before pulling him closer. She tasted of the apple lip balm she used and of brandy and she was the sweetest thing he had ever experienced. They were both forced to pull away to breathe. It was getting really cold now but neither one noticed, they burned for each other. With a smouldering look they couldn't help themselves, they began to undress each other, neither of them able to control themselves and they knew that now there was no reason to, the end was near for them both and all they had were each other.

Simon undid the zip on the back of Megan's dress and gasped as it hit the floor, she was beautiful, she had a perfect figure. He looked at the purple silk and lace bra and matching underwear, he had imagined her standing in front of him in purple silk but no picture his mind made could even come close to the real thing, she was perfect.

In a quick move he swept away the contents of the table and lifted her on to it. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders having already removed his coat and tie, she ran her fingers through the soft hair on his chest and he groaned as her hands ran down his body, her fingers following the dark trail of hair that disappeared beneath the top of his suit trousers. He pulled her close and claimed her lips again as her small fingers worked on undoing his belt before moving down and cupping him through the dark blue fabric, both of them moaning against each other’s lips. She quickly undid the button and zip and pushed his trousers down and he stepped out of them after he had kicked off his shoes, his lips never leaving hers. He pulled her close and she wrapped her legs around him, his hardness pressing against her centre.

She had never wanted or needed anyone as badly as him and she had to have him now. She pulled away, 'Take me, please…' she said looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes. Running his long fingers over her shoulders he skilfully undid the clasp on her bra, pulling the straps away before throwing it over his shoulder, lowering his head and kissing her all over. His skilled fingers brushed over her skin leaving trails of fire, and causing her to moan. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her thong and she lifted her hips as he slid the thin material down, his fingertips never leaving contact with her overheated skin. He tossed the thong to the side and pulled her up for another kiss as she pushed his black boxer shorts down and he stepped out of them.

They looked at each other as his erection pressed against her stomach. She carefully reached down and took him in her hand and he closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of her small warm hands on him. He pulled her gently to the edge of the table and she guided him into her. They both groaned at the contact and began to move.

She had dreamt about this, more than a few times but here, now, experiencing him making love to her was like nothing she could have ever imagined. They picked up pace, every thrust touched her soul and he fell more in love with her. It was like they were the last two people on earth and no matter what would happen next, all that mattered was right then and there as they found comfort in each other. Megan could feel herself getting closer and she whispered his name, it was both their undoing as they came together, two souls finding each other in the darkness of tragedy.

A little while later they lay together on the leather couch in his office, both dressed again as the room got colder. They were wrapped in each other’s arms, his coat doubling for a blanket as they watched the snow fall, knowing it was only a matter of time before it would all be over, both sad that they had only just found each other to lose one another so quickly but feeling blessed that they had each other at last and that although it was for such a short time, for both of them it was eternity.

 

 


End file.
